mirage_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage Warriors
'''Mirage Warriors '''is an hack and slash survival horror game from Koei Tecmo. It was released on September 29th, 2017 for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Steam. Plot Rikiya Hayashi, a soldier from the US Military, is the unlikely saviour of the zombie epidemic, caused by The Rage. It is up to her to team up with other characters from multiple worlds to save this threat while uncovering a dark and horrifying secret that was kept hidden from her for over than a decade. Sequel Mirage Warriors 2 was revealed in E3 2017 and it was released in July 29th, 2018, to critical acclaim. The game features a new protagonist, Lucas Powell, who is also known as the New Kid. Lucas gets dragged into the events of the first game and is hoping to find clues to his past. Mirage Warriors 3 was revealed during E3 2018. On August 6th, 2018, the released date and the official details were revealed. The story trailer was released during Gamescom 2018. It is set to release in April 17th, 2019. Like the second game, it features a new protagonist. The protagonist's name is Jillian Matthews, a young woman who was killed by Satou Matsuzaka (Got her heart ripped out) after she found Shio Kobe, Asahi's younger sister. However, she was revived by Kyle Yuga, a doctor who has a mysterious connection with Satou in the past. At the same time, the discovery of Jillian's revival has made everyone interested. With everyone finding out about this, it's up to Jillian, along with Asahi Kobe, Dr. Kyle Yuga, and Chris Redfield, to find her own heart back and defeat Satou, the new host of The Rage. Mirage Warriors 4 is confirmed to be in development. Other Spin-Offs Mirage Warriors will get two spin-off games. One of them will be released only on the Nintendo Switch and 3Ds. Mirage Warriors: Time Crisis will be released in April 2019, two weeks after the release of the third game. The game will feature Rikiya, Lucas and Jillian with the main characters of both games. It will be co-developed by ATLUS and Bandai Namco. Expansions Mirage Warriors: Hell's Highway Mirage Warriors 2: Blue Water Rising Mirage Warriors 3: Cold Blood Anime An anime adaption of the game has been confirmed. The anime aired in July 2018. Rikiya, Jin and Angela have new voice actors while the other VA's reprise their roles. An English Dub has been confirmed with Alexis Tipton voicing Rikiya. Season 2 has been confirmed. The second season will cover the events of Hell's Highway. Movie A live-action adaption has been confirmed. The movie will be directed by Eli Roth with Kyle Howard producing the film. Filming began in Late 2017 with Japan, US, Australia and a couple more countries have been confirmed as locations. It is scheduled to be released in 2021. On July 29th, 2018, it was confirmed that most of the characters will be made by realistic CGI models, mainly due to almost 99% of the characters being from video games and anime. Minami Tsukui will portray Rikiya Hayashi in the movie with Alexis Tipton reprising her role in English. The English Dub will be done by Funimation. Voice Cast Main Characters * Rikiya Hayashi - JP: Yui Horie, ENG: Laura Bailey * Angela Orosco - JP: Yui Horie, ENG: Laura Bailey * Jin - JP: Akemi Kanda, ENG: Alexis Tipton * Chrom - JP: Tomokazu Sugita, ENG: Matt Mercer * William McCall - JP: Hiroyuki Yoshino, ENG: Carlos Alazraqui * John Morgan - JP: Kenji Nojima, ENG: ? * Mary Shepherd-Sunderland - JP: Tomoe Tamiyasu, ENG: ? * Purna Jackson - JP: Chizu Yonemoto, ENG: ? * Sam B - JP: Tessho Genda, ENG: Phil Lamar * Logan Carter - JP: Toshihiko Seki, ENG: ? * Xian Mei - JP: Atsuko Yuya, ENG: ? * James Sunderland - JP: Mitsuhiro Ichiki, ENG: Guy Cihi * Dylan Andrews - JP: Miyuki Sawashiro, ENG: ? Trivia * Some of the characters are voiced by the same JP voice actor (Yui Horie, Daisuke Sakaguchi, Tomoe Tamiyasu, Aki Toyosaki, Shiori Mikami, Ryoko Tanaka, Tomokazu Sugita and more). *